


Afraid

by orphan_account



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel
Genre: Fear, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Afraid

Clint's fear is something else.   
His fear is disappointing his teammates.   
People who believe in him.  
He wants them to know,   
That they can count on him.  
That he can be the man they,   
Know he is capable of being.   
He doesn't want to disappoint anyone ever again.   
He has done that enough times already.   
Clint is afraid of losing control.   
Like with Loki.   
His hands still tremble at that thought.   
He had killed his comrades.   
He'll never lose control again.


End file.
